


Meet another blond

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dramatic Paulie, M/M, My feet are cold, Sorry Paulie, This has been self-indulgent, can't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Meeting Lucci again is unexpected. And then there is this young 'blond' guy following Lucci around. What a way to rub salt on the wound, right?
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci, Rob Lucci/Sabo
Kudos: 25





	Meet another blond

**Author's Note:**

> Super dramatic. This is what happens if my feet get cold. I can't think properly. Also, I am sorry Paulie...

"Another blond, I see."

Lucci responds to the sinister smile with a nod.

"Paulie."

"Lucci." the other blond man said, in a tone that is not unbothered at all. A mixture of a bundle of nerves there. Unresolved.

Because how can he not? After everything that Lucci did, how could he show his nose in this place again? After all this time?

"How in the hell did you get taller?! At our age... I don't think that's possible." instead, he said.

Lucci smiles. Tiny. Formal.

Why in the hell everything about him is mannerly? Just like when he was working in Galley-La. The trace of manner, yes, Paulie can still remember even that.

"My fruit's attribute it seems."

Another snort. "Of course."

Paulie looks at it. Curses himself for it.

Right. So even in hatred that flows and ebbs away upon knowing what this man is and what he does, he still feels that Lucci looks good. Always goes with his pet bird Hattori too. Bird is missing though, he is dead or something?

"Promotion does you well Paulie." Lucci said, out of the blue. His posture goes more leisure now, still without any tension or wariness. Like he doesn't expect Paulie to hurt him or make an attempt on his life (because it will be futile, yes, he knows).

"You knew?"

"I read it on coo's paper."

"I see."

Man shrugs. "The more reason to see you. I want you to meet someone."

Paulie looks at Lucci. Questioning.

Because... What? Why?

Though, he doesn't need to ask or wait for long. Because soon Lucci is looking away. Smiling at something or someone? Who is coming from Paulie's behind?

Paulie looks back, unconsciously gritting his teeth at the arrival of the said blond that he saw earlier. A young man in a casual shirt and pants. The worst of it all, there is an annoyingly familiar pet bird on top of his hair. The bird coos around him before flying back to Lucci.

"They told me to talk it with the vice-president but he is absent? Told me he'll be around the plaza somehow? Did you see him?"

Lucci smiles (does he really?!) and nods to Paulie, stirring something bad on him. He glares at the guy.

"Sabo, meet Paulie. He is the one you're looking for."

That young man, Sabo is his name? looks at Paulie for a second before grinning widely. "So you're the vice president! Nice to meet you! My name is Sabo. I want to buy a galleon from you if you have it?"

Such a bright and kind looking guy. Does he know what this man, Lucci does for a living? His assassin job?

"How old are you?"

"Huh? I am 23 but I am not crazy. I do need a galleon and Lucci happens to know the best place to buy it from. I have money, so don't worry."

Paulie snorts. "You sure do like them young."

"Huh?"

Lucci has the decency to smirk, that bastard. "I'll wait for you in the ship." he said, before nodding to Paulie and walks.

Paulie balls his fist, gritting. The other blond guy though said something so light-heartedly (not that his heart is shattering or what. Oh wait it is).

"Sure! I'll buy you a good wine and treats for Hattori."

Paulie sighs in resignation (his heart is totally not in good shape).

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow Lucci is surrounded by blonds? Kalifa, Paulie, Stussy, and Sabo? I'll have fun writing them ^^


End file.
